Es cuestión de puntos de vista
by PukitChan
Summary: "A veces pienso que seleccionamos demasiado pronto a nuestros alumnos…" Ésas fueron las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo a Snape. Aunque tal vez, no fue el primero en hacerse aquel planteamiento. / Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Hufflepuff

_**Si el universo de Harry Potter fuese producto de mi imaginación definitivamente estaría tomando unas vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda. Pero como eso no está sucediendo, aún todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo soy una pobre loca, nada más. Je. **_

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

_**Reto elegido: **"Hogwarts a través de los años"_

_**Viñeta: **__1/4_

_**Personaje: **__Helga Hufflepuff_

_**Palabras: **__917_

_«A veces pienso que seleccionamos demasiado pronto a nuestros alumnos…»_

_ ―Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**Es cuestión de puntos de vista**

Por:

PukitChan

**I**

**Hufflepuff**

Helga esbozó una cálida sonrisa a los nerviosos estudiantes que se acumulaban entorno a ellos. Pocos la notaron y respondieron, pero eso fue suficiente para que ella también tranquilizara la ansiedad que la consumía por dentro. Le era difícil creer que esos niños, apenas adolescentes, eran los magos que ellos ―los cuatro fundadores― educarían. Era extraordinario y emocionante descubrir que finalmente, luego de todas las dificultades, lo habían logrado: Hogwarts estaba lista para su primera generación de estudiantes.

Ella apretó sus manos mientras escuchaba a un sonriente Godric dándoles la bienvenida a los chicos. Su discurso fue fuerte, apasionado y lleno de entusiasmo. El de Rowena, tal y como Helga lo esperaba, fue educado, grandilocuente y con ademanes elegantes. Cuando el turno de Salazar llegó, el mago miró a los estudiantes fríamente antes de decir con su voz ronca que esperaba únicamente a los mejores estudiantes. La mujer tuvo tiempo de soltar un discreto suspiro antes de notar que todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella. Sólo cuando miró confundida hacia Rowena y su amiga le devolvió una estudiada sonrisa, Helga entendió que estaban esperando sus palabras. Su ligero sonrojo provocó una pequeña lluvia de cálidas risas que aligeraron el ambiente. Lo agradeció internamente.

―Bienvenidos a Hogwarts ―pronunció fuerte y claro para estar segura de que todos la escucharan. ―Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para hacer de éste un inicio extraordinario.

Tal vez su discurso no había sido mejor que el de sus amigos, pero la calidez de su voz y la amabilidad de su mirada lograron llenar el ambiente de aplausos. Y aquello la hizo sentir tan orgullosa y feliz que hizo a su corazón desbordar de alegría. Sabía que ese momento sería para siempre único en su vida.

Al cabo de unos meses, Helga aprendió a reconocer las habilidades de sus estudiantes. Existían chicos entusiasmados, otros arrogantes, algunos siempre atentos y otros más, dispuestos siempre a trabajar. Ella acogía en sus clases a todos, siempre siendo justa con la enseñanza, incluso después de que cada fundador exaltara sus cualidades favoritas. Aún le preocupaban los comentarios de Salazar y la pureza de la sangre. Realmente no deseaba que hubiese problemas, pero si estos aparecían, estaba dispuesta a hacerles frente.

_Como en aquella tarde._

En un inicio pensó que la imagen mostrada frente a sus ojos no era más que un error. Sin embargo, al acercase lentamente descubrió que no estaba equivocada: había un elfo realizando interminables reverencias ante un sonrojado chico que movía sus manos tratando de detenerlo. Helga sonrió.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó, llamando la atención del estudiante y del elfo. De inmediato, Helga reconoció al muchacho como uno de los favoritos de Slytherin. Pertenecía a una familia de Sangre Pura muy conocida.

―¡Profesora…! ―exclamó el conmocionado chico. No obstante, fue el elfo quien corrió hacia la mujer y mostró las plantas que traía cuidadosamente envueltas.

―¡Ama! ―dijo el elfo y señaló al muchacho que evitaba mirarlos―. ¡El amo me ha ayudado con las plantas que usted ha mandado traer para la cena! ¡El amo sabe mucho sobre los muggles!

Helga abrió sutilmente los labios en los que murió una exclamación sorprendida al ver cómo las mejillas del chico se sonrojaban fuertemente. Él no parecía arrepentido, pero sí preocupado cuando se animó a girar hacía ella y mirarla.

―Profesora, ¿le importa no decirle esto al profesor Slytherin? ―preguntó el chico, apretando su brazo.

―¿Por qué? ―deseó saber ella, aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para entender que el estudiante había aprendido la ideología que predominaba en la mente de Salzar.

―Al profesor Slytherin no parecen agradarle demasiado los muggles…

_«…y a mi me parecen curiosos. No los odio»_ completó Helga en su mente cuando las palabras dejaron de escucharse. No quería asustarlo. De ese modo, ella simplemente se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del niño para luego sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza. Lo entendía. Comprendía que no quisiera perder a un mentor como Salazar sólo por tener curiosidad hacia un mundo que era lo más cercano a lo prohibido.

―Es mejor que vayas al interior del castillo. Está comenzando a oscurecer.

El chico sonrió sutilmente y obedeció, como también lo hizo el elfo cuando Helga le ordenó ir a preparar la cena. Ella permaneció un largo rato de pie, observando al chico irse. No obstante, aquel día una duda empezó a crecer su interior. Una duda que siguió aumentando con el avanzar del tiempo y que finalmente se vio reflejada en su rostro la mañana en la que se detuvo a contemplar, en las entradas del castillo, cómo Salazar caminaba seguido por un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Entre ellos estaba el chico de aquella ocasión.

―¿Estás bien, Helga? ―preguntó una voz a su lado. Por un instante la mujer se sobresaltó, pero enseguida recuperó su compostura cuando descubrió a Godric mirándola con curiosidad. Al analizarlo, Helga recordó las, cada vez más frecuentes, peleas entre Gryffindor y Salazar.

―Godric ―pronunció Helga, mirando el rígido andar de Slytherin más allá―, ¿está bien que nuestros estudiantes sean definidos y escogidos por ciertas cualidades? El valor, la inteligencia, la astucia… la pureza. ¿Eso no podría causar dificultades?

Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos, al parecer entendiéndola. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda de la mujer y negó.

―No lo sé ―susurró. Helga, que no esperaba esa respuesta del siempre confiado Godric, se abrazó a sí misma y bajó su mirada.

―Yo acogeré a todos los estudiantes.

Godric sonrió.

―Lo sé. Por eso confío en ti.

Y Helga Hufflepuff deseó confiar también.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¡Buenas madrugas! Aquí presentado una serie de cuatro viñetas para este reto tan especial. ¡El foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black con cada reto presentado ha aportado al fandom ya más de 1000 historias! *-* ¡Felicidades por este gran número! :D

Para celebrar esto, se hizo una recopilación de todos los retos. Yo me apunté en este donde se tenía que hablar de diversas épocas en Hogwarts y deseé basarme en la premisa de que designaban a sus estudiantes para cada casa muy rápido. Claro, tendría que haber en ellos más que las simples cualidades que más destacan, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Eso espero. xD

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias si les nace un review para esta historia. ¡Un beso enorme! :D


	2. Gryffindor

_**Si el universo de Harry Potter fuese producto de mi imaginación definitivamente estaría tomando unas vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda. Pero como eso no está sucediendo, aún todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo soy una pobre loca y nada más. Je.**_

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

_**Reto elegido: **__"Hogwarts a través de los años"_

_**Viñeta: **__2/4_

_**Personaje:**__ James Potter._

_**Palabras: **__1036_

_«A veces pienso que seleccionamos demasiado pronto a nuestros alumnos…»_

_―Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**Es cuestión de puntos de vista**

Por:

PukitChan

**II**

**Gryffindor**

James levantó una ceja y revolvió su cabello con la mano izquierda. Sus labios se torcieron en una arrogante sonrisa. Por unos minutos jugueteó con su escoba hasta que decidió echarla sobre su hombro y caminar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. La práctica de Quidditch había acabado y él gozaba de las miradas que se posaban sobre su persona, sin importar de qué tipo fueran o de quiénes provinieran; lo único que él deseaba era ser el centro de la atención y de lucir todas las cualidades con las que había nacido. Especialmente frente a Lily Evans.

El cómo la pelirroja había entrado en la mirada de James era un completo misterio para él. Los demás –sus amigos y conocidos– ya habían pronosticado que pronto Potter querría conquistar a la chica que, además de representar un desafío, significaba una forma más de molestar a Severus Snape. Y eso, tener la oportunidad de fastidiar al slytherin, era algo que James no iba a desperdiciar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al acercarse a la Sala Común, sonrió cuando vio al retrato moverse para permitirle la salida a Lily. La chica caminaba despacio, analizando las notas de un pergamino que traía entre sus manos. La aparente distracción que ella poseía consiguió que James tuviera una idea. Detuvo sus pasos y acomodó mejor su escoba, procurando que no le estorbara de ninguna manera. Después sólo esperó a que ella chocara contra su cuerpo. Segundos después, cuando efectivamente eso fue lo que ocurrió, James no pudo evitar soltar una risita que pretendió hacer pasar como seductora. No obstante, la siempre fuerte Lily esta vez se limitó a levantar su rostro y a sorprenderse, como si apenas recordara que James y ella compartían la misma escuela. O el mismo universo.

–Potter –pronunció y automáticamente la sonrisa de James se esfumó. Hasta él había entendido que ése no era un "Potter" al estilo de Evans. No sonaba a «_Eres un idiota que me gusta_» o «_Aléjate de mí porque correré a tus brazos_» o al preferido de James: «_¡Eres tan arrogante!_» que era interpretado por James como «_¡Eres fantástico!_». No. No sonaba a ninguno de esos. Este simplemente sonaba como "Potter".

–¿Evans? –preguntó extrañado al notar que Lily ni siquiera se movía, demasiado ocupada en mirar hacia un lado, donde al parecer había encontrado una pared muy interesante. –Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

Lily parpadeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza, aunque no parecía como si fuese la respuesta a la pregunta de James, sino más bien a sí misma. Luego, sin mirarlo, susurró unas palabras antes de continuar su camino.

–Lo siento, no quería chocar contigo.

James siguió con la mirada a la chica y después de unos segundos comenzó a seguirla con los pies también. El andar de Lily era lento y casi mecánico. James corrió un poco y cuando logró alcanzarla, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Lo que no esperaba era que al voltear, se encontrara con el rostro triste de Lily y su mirada verde menos brillante que de costumbre. Tragó saliva. Por una vez James no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Qué quieres, Potter? –preguntó la cansada voz de Lily–. Antes ya te pedí disculpas.

–¡No quiero tus disculpas! –dijo James de inmediato. Al mirarla otra vez, recordó los rumores que corrían sobre la pelea de la pelirroja con Snape. Si eso era cierto (y por la apariencia de Lily, seguro que lo era), James tendría que sacarle provecho a la situación. Alejó su mano y bajó su escoba para poder recargarse en ella y sonreír de lado.

–Potter…

–¿Es por el imbécil de Snape, Evans? –preguntó James. Supo que había dado en el punto correcto cuando Lily se ruborizó y sus ojos se oscurecieron–. ¡Vaya, parece que los rumores son ciertos!

–¿Qué rumores? –inquirió en voz baja.

–Los que dicen que ya no son amigos, por supuesto. ¿Sabes qué, Evans? Es lo mejor. No entiendo por qué perdías tu tiempo con el perdedor de Quejicus. ¡Ahora sí puedes estar conmigo!

Aquello, sin que James lo supiera, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lily levantó su rostro y sus ojos, ligeramente humedecidos, miraron enfurecidos al chico. Potter cerró la boca y dio un paso hacia atrás sin entender el por qué de la repentina ira de la pelirroja. Después de todo, lo que él había dicho no era nada más que la verdad.

–¿Por qué eres un gryffindor, Potter? –preguntó Liliy con frialdad. James abrió los ojos y se rascó la oreja, incómodo por aquella mirada.

–¿Por qué, dices? ¡Soy valiente, Evans! ¿Acaso no me has visto nunca jugar Quidditch? ¡Realizo jugadas que pocos se atreverían a hacer!

–Eres arrogante, presumido y orgulloso. ¡Tú eres no un gryffindor! ¡Eres…!

–¡No te atrevas a compararme con una serpiente, Evans!

Lily sonrió fastidiada. La sola mención de esa casa, junto con el recuerdo de Snape, le había traído muchos malos momentos últimamente.

–No, James. Tú no perteneces a Slytherin. ¡En realidad no perteneces a ningún lado! ¡Y tienes razón, los rumores son ciertos…! ¡Pero al menos Severus intentó disculparse por lo que dijo!

–¡¿Lo perdonaste, Evans?! –exclamó James, escandalizado al comprender la situación. –¡Te llamó…!

–No es de tu incumbencia –interrumpió secamente–. ¡Y déjame en paz, Potter!

Lily se fue y James no la siguió. De pie, con su escoba en la mano izquierda, James entendió las palabras de la pelirroja. Ella no lo consideraba un gryffindor. En realidad parecía ni siquiera considerarlo.

–¿James, qué demonios le hiciste a Evans ahora? –preguntó Sirius, llegando a su lado. Aún miraba hacia atrás–. Iba corriendo y maldiciéndote en voz baja…. ¿James?

Potter levantó el rostro y miró a su amigo. Todos creían que por ser un Black, Sirus debería haber quedado en slytherin, y no en gryffindor. ¿Era así con él también? ¿Estaba en gryffindor porque ahí fue donde asistió su padre? ¿Y si sus ansias fueron confundidas con valor? ¿Y si Lily tenía razón?

–¿James?

–Sirius… ¿tú crees que no soy un gryffindor? ¿Crees que el sombrero me designó aquí demasiado rápido?

Sirius rió.

–¿Qué estupideces dices, cornamenta?

James suspiró.

–No lo sé.

Pero desde día, algo dentro de James cambió.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Tengo la teoría de que fue algo que Lily le dijo a James lo que de alguna manera hizo cambiar a James. Aquí manejo una de las posibilidades, siguiendo la línea del fic donde digo que, definitivamente, el sombrero seleccionador es demasiado rápido con algunos. A moi le gusta -w-

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	3. Slytherin

_**Si el universo de Harry Potter fuese producto de mi imaginación definitivamente estaría tomando unas vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda. Pero como eso no está sucediendo, aún todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo soy una pobre loca y nada más. Je.**_

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

**Viñeta: **3/4

**Personaje: **Astoria Greengrass.

**Palabras: **890

_«A veces pienso que seleccionamos demasiado pronto a nuestros alumnos…»_

_―Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**Es cuestión de puntos de vista**

Por:

PukitChan

**III**

**Slytherin**

Astoria entrecerró sus ojos preguntándose qué era lo que sucedía con esa temblorosa niña de primer año. Al inicio, cuando fue seleccionada para Slytherin, Astoria creyó que se trataban de los nervios de la primera noche en el castillo los que impedían a la niña tomar los cubiertos de manera adecuada. Sin embargo, la cena había terminado y el discurso de bienvenida finalizado muchos minutos atrás. Incluso los prefectos de su casa en esos momentos conducían a los nuevos estudiantes hacia las mazmorras, dejando olvidada a esa pequeña chica que, sentada en la mesa, miraba incómoda a su alrededor, como si no estuviera segura de qué estaba haciendo ahí.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Astoria sin poder ignorarla durante más tiempo; su deber como Premio Anual era sin duda atender casos como esos y bajo ninguna manera evitaría esa responsabilidad. Tuvo que inspirar hondo e inclinarse hacia la niña para buscar su mirada al preguntar–: ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Page –musitó–. Page, Alison.

–Bien, Page. Tienes que estar en la Sala Común de Slytherin para poder descansar si es que te sientes muy nerviosa. ¿O te gustaría ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey? Es la enfermera.

Alison se incorporó rápidamente y, sonrojándose, negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de que Astoria la mirara y asintiera, guiándola por los pasillos del castillo para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Llegaron con ellos justo cuando el Prefecto de Slytherin decía la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común. Astoria le dedicó una sonrisa sutil antes de dejarla escuchando las instrucciones del Prefecto. Aun así, y a pesar de la distancia, ella podía ver la manera en la que Alison se apretaba las manos y se mordía los labios.

En ese momento, Astoria miró con más atención al grupo que se acumulaba en torno al Perfecto y pronto descubrió que los estudiantes de ese primer año eran pocos. Sólo se encontraban tres niñas y cuatro niños. Si bien los estudiantes que Slytherin recibía cada inicio de curso eran menores al número de otras casas, tampoco eran tan bajos. No tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez la guerra había dejado una honda huella.

Mucho más profunda de lo que en realidad merecía ser.

Días después de ese suceso, Astoria descubrió a Alison caminando torpemente por uno de los pasillos. Aunque iba sola y nadie la estaba molestando, la niña aún mantenía esa mirada asustada que Astoria aún recordaría muchos años después. No había otros estudiantes en el pasillo, así que no fue una gran labor deducir que estaba perdida.

–Page –le llamó. La chica se encogió de hombros asustada, pero cuando reconoció a Astoria, su miedo pareció disminuir. Sin embargo, para Greengrass aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado ridículo. Esa niña no podía seguir caminando de esa manera por los pasillos de Hogwarts a menos de que quisiera ser el objeto de cualquier burla ridícula que, estaba segura, más de uno de animaría a hacer.

–¡Me perdí! –se excusó Alison, mordiendo su labio inferior–. ¡Yo sólo…!

Astoria suspiró profundamente antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Aunque su mirada era dura, no dejaba de transmitir una calidez que inspiraba confianza. Se agachó ligeramente para buscar los ojos de la niña y hablar de esa manera.

–¿Qué pasa, Alison? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

–No es eso –susurró, desviando su mirada. –Siempre quise estar en Hogwarts.

–¿Entonces qué sucede?

Alison no respondió con palabras sino que se limitó a apretar el emblema que adornaba su túnica. El emblema de Slytherin. Y finalmente, el entendimiento alcanzó a Astoria. No era Hogwarts lo que le incomodaba a Alison; era pertenecer a Slytherin lo que en realidad le estaba causando daño.

–A… a mi papá lo atacaron unos Mortífagos –susurró Alison, temblando–. Yo… yo no sé cómo es que pertenezco a esta casa. Aún no le he dicho dónde me quedé. A veces insulta a los miembros de Slytherin. Y si descubre que yo…

–Basta –murmuró, cerrando los ojos antes de incorporarse adecuadamente y cruzar los brazos. Y aunque la niña no tenía la culpa de nada, eso no disminuyó el enojo de Astoria. Aunque no negaba jamás los errores cometidos por algunos miembros de su casa, no permitía insultos hacia ella. Detestaba esos estúpidos prejuicios contra Slytherin.

–¡Es sólo que tengo miedo por cómo vaya reaccionar! –exclamó Alison. Eso pareció calmar un poco Astoria, quien simplemente se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

–Entiendo que pienses que somos malos –murmuró secamente–. Pero ni tú ni yo participamos en esa guerra. Y yo también la detesté por completo. Pero tal vez deberías decirle a tu padre que ser de Slytherin no te convierte en un Mortífago.

Sin decir alguna palabra más, Astoria se marchó. Sin embargo, su sonrisa volvió a ser cálida cuando, durante el desayuno al día siguiente, Alison se sentó a su lado. Estaba menos pálida y más sonriente. Y aun así, habló:

–No le gustó a mi padre que estuviera aquí. Pero dijo que intentaría entenderlo.

Astoria no murmuró nada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y la niña sonrió.

–No pareces ser de Slytherin –dijo Alison.

–Pero lo soy –contestó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Luego de un rato, añadió–: Es sólo que creo que hay en nosotros algo más que un pasado oscuro.

Y Astoria lo demostraría.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Yo quiero a Astoria. XD La quiero mucho. Y pienso que los miembros de slytherin fueron duramente juzgados después de la guerra. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Ravenclaw

**Si el universo de Harry Potter fuese producto de mi imaginación definitivamente estaría tomando unas vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda. Pero como eso no está sucediendo, aún todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo soy una pobre loca y nada más. Je.**

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

**Viñeta: **4/4

**Personaje: **Lorcan Scamander

**Palabras: **530

_«A veces pienso que seleccionamos demasiado pronto a nuestros alumnos…»_

_―Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

**Es cuestión de puntos de vista**

Por:

PukitChan

**IV**

**Ravenclaw**

Lorcan ladeó el rostro y observó con interés la aldaba en forma de águila que, ubicada en la puerta, parecía mirarlo también con atención. Ese duelo era tan común entre ellos que a menudo, si algún otro alumno de Ravenclaw aparecía y presenciaba la escena, prefería dar la vuelta e ir a pasear por los jardines del castillo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esperar.

–Es incorrecto –sentenció finalmente la aldaba–. No puedes pasar.

–¡Oh, vamos! –se quejó Lorcan, esbozando una sonrisa divertida–. ¡Sabes que es posible! ¡Lo sabes! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que está mal?

–Tu razonamiento es ilógico.

–¡No lo es! ¿Cómo puedes saber que esas criaturas no existen si siempre estás aquí?

La aldaba y su melódica voz se negaron a responder a las quejas del pequeño rubio, quien, después de unos segundos de silencio se cansó de esperar y volvió a tocar la puerta con claridad.

–¿Aldaba…?

No hubo respuesta.

–¡Vamos, un acertijo más! ¡No va a llegar nadie en la próxima media hora que me deje pasar!

–Son las reglas –exclamó. Lorcan se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la puerta, intentando descubrir una forma de acceder a la Sala Común. Decidió tocar por tercera vez, aunque la aldaba siguió sin prestarle atención.

–¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? No quiero pasar. Sólo quiero preguntarte.

–Adelante –dijo una voz que parecía pelearse entre la diversión y la irritación. Lorcan levantó ambas cejas y tomó aire para preguntar:

–¿Qué es aquello que existe y todos ven, pero sólo algunos creen, otros tantos niegan, muchos desconocen su existencia y mientras más allá, más interesante será?

La aldaba no vaciló en su respuesta.

–La magia.

Lorcan rió sonoramente e imitando la seria voz de la aldaba, pronunció:

–Es ilógica tu respuesta.

–¿Cuál es la correcta? –preguntó finalmente la fémina voz, ahora cansada.

–¡Los Nargles!

–Eso no existe.

–Claro que sí. Es mi lógica, ¿te das cuenta…?

El silencio se extendió. Entonces, tras una risa suave, pero poco frecuente, la puerta de la Torre de Ravenclaw se abrió.

–Muy bien expresado –dijo la aldaba. Lorcan asiente mientras avanza al interior de su Sala Común no sin antes decir aquello que, todos saben, se ha vuelto una rivalidad histórica entre el águila que vigila la puerta y el chiquillo que insiste en cambiar la centenaria forma de ser de la aldaba.

–Gracias. 416 a 414 en los acertijos. Te sigo ganando, aldaba.

–No por mucho.

Y mientras se cierra la puerta, la aldaba piensa que ese pequeño niño, al igual que su madre, vive de un modo peculiar que pocos podrían llegar a entender, pero que en realidad existía. Un muchachito sonriente y animado que sin duda alguna, portaba con honor el apellido que tenía y la descendencia que venía impresa en él. Muchos consideraron en su momento que no debería pertenecer a Ravenclaw por sus deseos de desafiar, aunque sin duda hacía de las entradas a la torre mucho más entretenidas. Y eso también divertía a la siempre firme y práctica aldaba.

–¡Hola, chicos! ¡La aldaba me dejó entrar!

Y al escuchar los bufidos de sus compañeros ante sus juegos, Lorcan simplemente rió.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Yo amo a los Scamander. xD Tenía ganas de escribir algo así y creo que me he divertido en esta viñeta en especial, que es la cuarta y última de este escrito y reto :(. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y mucha suerte a todos! ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
